Arts Entertainment Licence
=Overview= Arts entertainment events or activities include plays, music and dance performances, art exhibitions, variety shows and pop/rock concerts. =Who is This for?= Unless exempted, all indoor or outdoor arts entertainment events conducted at a place accessible to the public require an Arts Entertainment Licence. Any organisation or individual may apply for an Arts Entertainment Licence. A person applying on behalf of his/her organisation should preferably be a member of the organisation’s management. =Exemptions= Some arts entertainment events or activities are exempted from arts entertainment licensing if their organisers are able to meet certain conditions. For details on arts entertainment, please refer to the following: 1. PEM (SPECIFIED ARTS ENTERTAINMENT) (EXEMPTION) ORDER 2005 For specified arts entertainment events/activities held outdoors, organisers are required to notify any police officer on duty at any Neighbourhood Police Post, Neighbourhood Police Centre or Police Land Division, of the performance at least seven days before the event, using the Online Notification Form C (you will need your SingPass and password) . Alternatively you can click here to download the form which can be faxed or submitted in person to any of the Police posts, centres or land divisions. 2. EXISTING EXEMPTED CATEGORIES UNDER THE PUBLIC ENTERTAINMENTS AND MEETINGS ACT (PEMA) “Getais”; Certain events at hotels and shopping centres; “Lion” or “Dragon” dances; Constituency activities; Busking. With the exception of busking, the organisers of the above activities will need to notify the Neighbourhood Police Post, Neighbourhood Police Centre or Police Land Division at least seven days before the event, using the relevant Online Notification Form. For busking, a Letter of Endorsement from the National Arts Council is required. Please refer to the NAC Busking Scheme. 3. EXEMPTED ARTS ENTERTAINMENT WITHOUT CONDITIONS No licence is required for the following arts entertainment activities: Any arts entertainment event/activity organised or sponsored by the Management Committee of the Kreta Ayer People's Theatre and held in that Theatre The playing of live-band music provided at weddings held in HDB void decks or along the roadside in non-HDB areas (including those held in the compounds of private houses) The playing of live-band music provided at funerals Any arts entertainment event/activity organised by a Ministry or Statutory Board in any place to which the public or any class of the public has access, with or without payment Any arts entertainment event/activity organised by LASALLE College and Nanyang Academy of Fine Arts of the Arts in any place to which the public or any class of the public has access, with or without payment Any arts entertainment event/activity organised by Nanyang Technological University, National University of Singapore and Singapore Management University in any place to which the public or any class of the public has access, with or without payment. Any performance organised by the Esplanade in any place to which the public or any class of the public has access, with or without payment Any performance organised by The Old Parliament House (also known as The Arts House) in any place to which the public or any class of the public has access, with or without payment =Fees= Plays, music and dance performances, variety shows and pop/rock concerts: $10 per day Art exhibitions, play-readings, poetry recitals, puppet shows and tableaux: $5 per day. The licence is valid only on the dates specified. =How to Apply= MDA has drawn up the following guidelines to facilitate the application process for Arts Entertainment Licences. For proper assessment and classification of the event, applicants are advised to submit complete applications with all the necessary information provided. Please click here to proceed with an Arts Entertainment Licence application. Click here for the Submission Guide for Arts Entertainment. To allow sufficient time for applications to be processed or advisories to be included in publicity materials and advertisements, submissions should be made at least two months before the date of the event. Late or incomplete submission of supporting documents may result in a delay of the issuance of the licence and MDA cannot ensure that the application will be processed in time for the event. =Licensing Conditions= The Licensing Officer may impose conditions on the licence. Please click on the licensing conditions for arts entertainment (ad-hoc licensing) for more info. =See also= *Censorship in Singapore *Gay censorship in Singapore =References= *Arts Entertainment Licence, Media Development Authority website:http://www.mda.gov.sg/RegulationsAndLicensing/Licences/Pages/BroadcastTVLicence.aspx. Category:General articles